Uchiha Zexyō
History Uchiha, Zexyō (Now under the alias of Yō), grew up as an orphan in Konoha, having been in the hospital while the only members of his immediate family were murdered in cold blood. As an orphan, he often secluded himself from the other children, the trauma of having his only relatives torn so violently away from him leaving him emotionally scarred for some time. He had already been enrolled in the academy before the tragic events, being only the age of 8 years old. After a relatively short year at the academy, the boy would graduate at the top of his class, receiving his headband and the title of Genin. Three years into his status as Genin, the now 13 year old boy would prove his worth, passing his Chuunin exam, one of the few to do so in that year. For the next two years, he would remain within Konoha, carrying out missions and leading a somewhat normal life. However, seeking further fulfillment, he decided that it would be in his best interest to leave his home and seek out a greater purpose. It was then that he would start to form the organization known as Tenmei Residing in the islands of Mizu no Kuni, the organization had become somewhat of an island of misfits, taking in many who were either missing-nin or simply defectors who had nowhere else to go. Being the leader of such an organization came with plenty of stress, as there were always those who thought he wasn't fulfilling his duties as their leader and guardian. Zexyō headed Tenmei for two years before staging his own death and passing on leadership to a man by the name of Uchiha, Tenzo. After sneaking off and taking on the alias of Yō, the man started to spread quiet rumors about himself, starting off in small villages, that he was what some would call a seer, hence his title of Senkensha. He would spend the next two years in secrecy, gathering data as well as DNA from surviving members of both the Senju clan as well as the Kaguya clan. Applying the DNA of both clans to himself using the intelligence he had gathered, he was able to awaken the Rinnegan in himself, having possessed his Mangekyo Sharingan from the moment his family was revealed to be murdered to him as a child. However, the abilities of the Shikotsumyaku remain dormant. Now at the age of 19, Yō resides in a relatively small village known as Kyogakure, an ANBU in their ranks. He has yet to reveal his true abilities to his new home. Personality Being quite the recluse, the young man obviously likes to keep to himself as much as possible. He finds it best for him not to get too close to anyone, thus he will pretend to be incredibly rude and self-centered. On the inside, he is a very kind and warm individual, but is often considered to be what some would call a troll, either making harsh remarks, or simply being mean to people in an often offensive manner. As much as he tries to distance himself from others, Yō truly yearns to have at least one person he can be close with. He only fears that he will lose them the way he lost his family as child, or that in the end, they will accuse him of being inadequate like those whom he accepted in to his life during his days leading Tenmei. On the rare occasion that he is nice to someone, or isn't a complete jerk to them, some might consider him to be a bit of a sweetheart, as it is generally in his nature to be such. It's only due to the extended time he's spent putting up a front that it's become second nature for him to be rude to others. The young man has an easy time maintaining his emotions when not alone, usually wearing a blank expression that convinces even himself a majority of the time. Appearance Standing at exactly six feet in height, the young man is a slender, yet muscular Caucasian with dark, almost black, hair. Though he doesn't need them, he wears a pair of somewhat thick rimmed black glasses, as well as a blood-red scarf which he usually has covering his mouth. His regular attire consists of a standard ANBU uniform, further adding to his disguise. Part of his ANBU uniform is a mask which is smaller than the usual ANBU mask, which he wears off to the side of his head rather than on his face. Strapped to his back is a standard katana issued to most ANBU members. Abilities Special Equipment